The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to frequency and time domain multiplexing for low peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) waveform design with multiple streams.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communications for multiple communications devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). In some cases, a UE may identify multiple streams (i.e., waveforms including data or reference signals) to transmit to a base station, and the UE may multiplex these streams onto a set of resources for an uplink transmission. However, multiplexing multiple streams may increase the PAPR of the uplink transmission, which may be detrimental to communication in a wireless communications system, resulting in, for example, reduced throughput or reduced coverage.